


who put me in here

by Overly_Astronomical



Category: Boyfriend (Band)
Genre: M/M, it's kinda cute, jo twins fight all the time, minwoo and jeongmin are wholesome beans, my first one that i'm actually gonna work on is boyfriend of course, rip boyfriend, text fic, who doesnt tbh, yet also hoes??, youngmin has the hots for hyunseong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overly_Astronomical/pseuds/Overly_Astronomical
Summary: hyunseong doesn't know anybody but donghyun in the chathe's in for a real treat-youngmin thirsts over hyunseong-jo twins never stop fighting-minwoo and jeongmin are gross yet wholesome-donghyun and kwangmin are lonely (maybe they'll get together who knows)





	who put me in here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Overly_Astronomical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overly_Astronomical/gifts).



> yo wassup um rip boyfriend and here's their users
> 
> oldman --> donghyun  
> shimhandsome --> hyunseong  
> joker --> jeongmin  
> thing 1 --> youngmin  
> thing 2 --> kwangmin  
> harley --> minwoo
> 
> every chapter title will be my favorite quote from the chapter  
> enjoy

oldman has added thing 1, thing 2, shimhandsome, joker and, harley to the group chat

oldman has named the group chat boyfriend

oldman: welcome  
shimhandsome: what did you do  
oldman: what do you mean  
shimhandsome: you added me into a chat with people i don’t know  
shimhandsome: mistakes have been made  
thing 1: that’s not nice  
joker: which one are you  
thing 2: he’s kwangmin  
thing 1: you’re kwangmin  
harley: why are you guys like this  
thing 1: what do you mean  
thing 2: what do you mean  
thing 1: JINX  
thing 2: JINX  
joker: you guys are ridiculosu you know that  
harley: ridiculosu

harley has changed joker’s name to ridiculosu

ridiculosu: now we aren’t matching :(

thing 2 has changed harley’s name to ridiculous

thing 2: all better  
shimhandsome: now we can only tell who two of us are ☹  
thing 1: who  
shimhandsome: donghyun hyung and i, stupid  
thing 2: idk who you are  
oldman: you haven’t met them yet hyunseong be nice  
shimhandsome: oops  
ridiculosu: let’s do introductions!!!  
ridiculous: yeah!!  
thing 1: whipped  
ridiculous: shut up  
thing 2: no  
shimhandsome: wait so are you two dating @thing 1 @thing 2  
thing 1: EW NO  
thing 2: WE’RE TWINS  
thing 1: THIS IS KOREA NOT ALABAMA  
shimhandsome: oh.. sorry  
ridiculous: ew  
ridiculosu: yeah they’re identical nobody can tell them apart  
shimhandsome: woah what  
thing 1:   
(just look up pics i'm lazy)  
this is i, jo youngmin  
thing 2: 

and i, jo kwangmin  
shimhandsome: dangg  
thing 1: bitch who took that picture  
thing 2: sungjae  
thing 1: YOU'RE HANGING OUT WITH SUNGJAE WITHOUT ME??  
thing 2: yep  
thing 1: the betrayal. the betrayal to your hyung.  
thing 2: BY SIX MINUTES. IT DOESN’T EVEN COUNT.  
ridiculosu: i think it counts  
thing 2: NO ONE ASKED YOU JEONGMIN  
ridiculosu: jeongmin hyung*  
thing 2: i-  
thing 1: :c i knew sungjae liked you more  
thing 2: that’s not it-  
thing 2: one sec

thing 2 has added yogurt addict to the group chat

thing 1: do you like kwangmin more than me?  
thing 2: TELL HIM WHAT YOU SAID TO ME ABOUT 5 MINUTES AGO  
yogurt addict: um ok  
yogurt addict: oh youngmin posted. sad that he couldn’t be over here to hang out with us haha.   
thing 1: i’m literally doing nothing today  
thing 2: uhoh  
yogurt addict: but kwangmin told me that you told him that you were swamped with projects  
thing 1: i turned in my last project yesterday. all my classes are with kwangmin…  
ridiculous: uhoh  
shimhandsome: uhoh  
oldman: uhoh  
ridiculosu: uhoh  
thing 1: KWANGMIN LIED  
thing 1: I’M NOT DOING ANYTHING TODAY HE KNOWS THAT  
thing 1: HE DIDN’T WANT ME THERE  
thing 1: donghyun hyung?  
oldman: yes?  
thing 1: can i stay at your dorm tonight  
thing 1: i don’t want to be around that liar who hates me  
oldman: sure, minwoo are you ok with that  
ridiculous: of course  
thing 1: thank you :) at least you don’t hate me  
thing 2: i don’t hate you  
thing 1: sure

thing 1 has kicked thing 2 and yogurt addict from the group chat

oldman: why’d you do that  
thing 1: he’s a meanie  
ridiculosu: i’m not supposed to tell you this but,,  
ridiculous: don’t do it hyung kwangmin will kick your ass  
ridiculosu: i’d rather have kwangmin kick my ass than the jo twins (aka the cutest siblings on the planet) split up  
ridiculosu: youngmin, kwangmin is planning a surprise party for you because you haven’t had a birthday party in years and he knows how much you love them  
thing 1: really?  
ridiculosu: yep

thing 1 has added thing 2 to the chat

thing 2: LEE JEONGMIN  
thing 2: WHY’D YOU TELL HIM  
ridiculosu: so he wasn’t pissed at you anymore?  
thing 2: ehh good reason  
thing 1: YOU WERE PLANNING A PARTY FOR ME??  
thing 2: yep  
thing 1: but it’s your birthday too! :(  
thing 2: but i hate parties, you’re the one who loves them  
thing 1: oh  
thing 2: yeah  
ridiculous: not to ruin a bro mood, but can we finish introductions  
oldman: oh yeah!! you all know what i look like so just go ahead  
ridiculosu: y’all*  
oldman: shut up  
ridiculosu: yes sir  
ridiculous: that’s my line  
thing 2: keep your kinks out of the group chat you hoe  
ridiculous: no  
thing 1: jdjsjs  
thing 2: THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER YOUNGMIN  
thing 1: i think it is  
thing 2: IT IS NOT  
shimhandsome: um.. introductions?  
thing 2: oh yeah. you start.  
shimhandsome: 

i’m hyunseong  
thing 1: DONGHYUN WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME HE WAS HOT 0///0  
thing 1: oops i didn’t mean to send that here  
shimhandsome: you think i’m hot?  
thing 1: um nooo  
thing 2: surrre youngmin surrre  
thing 1: shhh  
oldman: cuz i don’t think he’s hot  
shimhandsome: HEY  
oldman: “oops i didn’t mean to send that here”  
shimhandsome: rude  
ridiculous: 

i’m minwoo!!  
thing 1: why did that take you so long  
ridiculous: i was trying to find a good picture of me  
ridiculosu: all pictures of you are good babe  
thing 2: yak  
thing 1: yak  
oldman: yak  
ridiculosu: shut  
shimhandsome: you’re cute  
ridiculosu: he’s mine  
shimhandsome: i’m aware   
thing 1: a little jealousy~~  
shimhandsome: ooh monsta x  
thing 1: do you stan them?  
shimhandsome: yeh  
thing 1: WHO'S YOUR BIAS  
shimhandsome: shownu  
thing 1: mine’s jooheon  
oldman: look at the romance blossoming  
thing 1: what  
shimhandsome: what  
oldman: nothingg  
thing 2: uhhuh hyung uhhuh  
oldman: shut  
thing 2: no u  
ridiculosu: lmao  
ridiculous: lmao  
ridiculosu: n e ways  
ridiculosu:

i’m jeongmin uwu  
ridiculous: 😩  
thing 1: ew  
ridiculous: but he’s so cute!  
thing 1: still ew  
ridiculous: you’re ew  
thing 2: no u  
oldman: stop  
thing 2: no u  
ridiculous: also you have really nice hands you know where they look extra nice?  
oldman: AROUND THE HOLY BIBLE AMEN  
ridiculosu: no his dick  
oldman: AHHH  
ridiculosu: he wasn’t ready  
thing 1: rip donghyun  
thing 2: he will (not) be missed  
oldman: you little-  
thing 2: :)  
thing 1: HE LIVES  
thing 2: he’s a zombie

thing 2 changed oldman’s nickname to zombie

zombie: thanks  
zombie: thanks guys  
thing 1: well of course hyung  
zombie: die  
thing 2: no u  
ridiculosu: he doesn’t have any brains why would you want to eat him hyung  
thing 1: :( rude  
ridiculosu: yep  
thing 2: don’t be mean hyung  
ridiculosu: too late  
zombie: ugh i gotta go  
thing 2: same, class is starting cmon youngmin  
thing 1: okie byee


End file.
